Ray
Ray (d. 24 July, 2019) was a male mutant who joined the police at a young age. Following the beginning of the First NoHead War, Ray set himself into a self-imposed coma as younger officers began amassing higher ranks then the aged warrior. Despite this, his celebrated accomplishments protected him from being escorted elsewhere as he pored over several decades of uninterrupted memories, causing him to dream of many of his greatest adventures. Biography Early life Ray was born somewhere in the United States of America on a date no later than 1947. He attended Superhero School, where he would finish his education earning at least five M.E.M.E.s, with top grades of either ‘5’ or ‘4.’ Sometime after his eighteenth birthday, Ray joined the police basing in New York City, and was eventually promoted to join the Division Office. Eventually, he became the Head of said office. First NoHead War Locating the hologram pit In 1970, Ray went into a self-imposed coma in order to recuperate from his past, having shown a decrease of health for several years prior. In a sort of semi-retirement, his celebrated status prompted the police to keep him in the station. Covered under an old tarp to protect him, the officer’s coma allowed him to process what he had been through, and it felt to him as if his life was currently a perpetual dream. Despite being unresponsive, his longtime companion Tyson still talked and fussed over him on a regular basis, and even found ways to argue with him telepathically. When he awoke, he subsequently accompanied Bladepoint and Joseph Abernathy in the Pummeller to the Caribbeans, the islands identified as the hologram pit’s final destination. Destruction of the Second NoHead Base Ray fought in the Battle of the Second NoHead Base. After Sheriff Bladepoint and his men destroyed the shield generator protecting the Second NoHead Base, Ray pulled into formation with his fellow pilots per the orders of their commander Zett, and the squadron went onto help the other fighter wings in their attack against the station. After Zett called for the remaining fighters to follow him into the Second NoHead Base’s superstructure to destroy its reactor core, Ray, Alice Shinner, and several other officers followed Frank into the base’s superstructure. As Ray made his way through the station’s unfinished ventilation shafts, pursued by robotic fighters, Zett unexpectedly ordered the rest of the group to split off and head to the surface. As Ray assisted in the diversion, Zett made his way to the core with Shinner, where they destroyed it. Afterwards, Zett ordered the police fleet to leave the Base at once. Ray left with the others, but when Alice ordered him to jump immediately to the police station, he did so. From there, he learned that the battle had ended. Second NoHead War and death Shortly after fleeing the Great Basin, Ray saw a massive NoHead fleet appearing in New York’s orbit, forcing him and Sheriff Bladepoint to intervene. While Bladepoint traveled to the police station to coordinate the counter assault, Ray was dispatched to protect the Mayor. Eventually, he arrived at the Mayor’s private quarters, having up with Grand Army member Elijah Davies, and they demanded that the Mayor evacuate with them. As the massive battle increased in intensity in the skies of New York, the government was in the process of evacuating. As she lectured the police on her symbolic importance to the government and her ensured safety because of her position, Rotta Hecks and several NC-class bodyguards infiltrated the suite and attempted to capture the city’s leader. Eventually, the Mayor was successfully captured. A battle-weary Ray encountered Annabeth Black, who was on her way to the ‘’Wasp’’, but she told him she was about to breach the bunker and he needn’t worry about her. However, when several fighters converged, Black told them to follow her to the station. They obeyed, but then she took them all out with Stun beams, including Ray. Telling Hell Burnbottom to grip the officer by the throat and arms, Black departed at last, unhindered, while Burnbottom trussed the man in a stun-net so that he could tell anyone who found him what had happened. However, when news reached them that the Mayor had been successfully abducted, Black dragged Ray onto the deck. Annabeth held Ray hostage with eighty F7 robot soldiers. The two of them were soon joined by Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. The two were quickly surrounded and Black pretended to show mercy to Ray. From there, she suddenly killed him with a well-placed stab to his chest. As Ray’s corpse fell, Baby Intelligence warned her she had made a mistake, before he and Cardarphen held her off and fled. Personality and traits Ray was, according to Sheriff Bladepoint, a "man of action", having fought against Dark forces throughout his career as an officer and climbed ambitiously through the ranks to the Division Office. He gave an impression of shrewd toughness and was decisive and forceful. Ray did not underestimate the NoHeads, which served him well in 1990, and he was very proactive. Appearances * * * * * Category:2019 deaths Category:Battle of the Wasp fatalities Category:Died in July Category:Males Category:Police Grand Army members